The expansion of fibre optic networks for communication in residential areas is often hampered by the high cost of excavation and restoration of the road layer, such as asphalt or concrete. A typical residential connection may cost approximately EUR 3 000 plus VAT, and hence many homeowners are reluctant to make such an investment. This in turn means that the connection rate for houses is low when a residential area is built, which further increases the cost of connecting. The reason for this is that the cost for the backbone is more or less independent of the connection rate, and a low connection rate means that fewer houses will have to bear the total cost for the backbone.
An alternative, to provide house connections through green open spaces at the back of houses is in most cases not possible. Certainly, this would make the costs considerably lower as it may even be possible to plough down channelling tubing/ducts for fibre cables but this often involves crossing gardens in the homes of people not wanting to connect. There is also the question of flowerbeds, bushes and trees, which can be costly to replace/restored. Finally, it would probably be an enormous task to arrange permission from all the homeowners affected if this method should be employed.
A technique for installing fibre is described in document L.40 produced by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T Recommendation L.49, 2003). Document L.40 describes a micro trench installation technique for fibre cables.